


The Seer's Sacrifice.

by Lyra_Mohout



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore is good but has really misguided beliefs, Equality and balance of magic to be restored., F/F, F/M, Gen, Little Hermione is adorable., Lots of Original Characters - Freeform, M/M, Mrs Granger is magical., Mrs Granger is the protagonist., Peter is a spinless coward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Mohout/pseuds/Lyra_Mohout
Summary: Anybody asked about who Helen Granger was, would always say that she was a very loving woman and a wonderful mother to her adorable 16 months old daughter Hermione. .It was a pity she had lost her husband Dr. Marcus Granger  in an accident a few months before their daughter was born.It had been a difficult few months for Helen.This is the story of Helen and her choices that will eventually end up shaping Hermione's  future and deciding the fate of the entire magical world.





	The Seer's Sacrifice.

PROLOGUE

Helen Granger,September 19,1979

Dr. Helen Granger wife of Dr. Marcus Granger was sitting in the rocking chair in their little library which she insisted be installed when they moved in to their house in Crawley.She had been feeling quite painful cramps since the previous evening.She had known about braxton hicks,being a doctor herself.Unfortunately,her waters broke despite her being just seven months pregnant.She was rushed to hospital by her neighbours and after 5 hours of intense labor HERMIONE JEAN ANNALISE GRANGER graced the earth with her presence.

When Helen Granger first held her in her arms,she said these words with tears in her eyes “My Precious,you will lead our world from darkness to light with your pure insight.”

 

 

 

 *********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 1: The first move

January 2,1981

Anybody asked about who Helen Granger was, would always say that she was a very loving woman and a wonderful mother to her adorable 16 months old daughter Hermione.It was a pity she had lost her husband Dr. Marcus Granger  in an accident a few months before their daughter was born.It had been a difficult few months for Helen.

But today is different.There is a strange sense of excitement in the air.Helen is bustling about and feeding Hermione.Little Hermione is babbling away happily.After feeding her,Helen takes little Mimi and dresses her up.She lays her down in her crib and opens the lowest drawer of her dressing table.Inside lies a very curious wooden box.She opens it and takes out a 12 and half inches stick,specifically an black walnut and dragon heart-string wand.Feeling the warmth of magic spread through her veins she smiles.Helen Granger specifically Helena Granger nee Diggory is a witch.

Helen turns around and walks to the opposite wall.She taps it twice with her wand smiling nostalgically and saying “I solemnly swear I am up to no good.”

 The wall slides outwards revealing an entire cabinet behind.Almost every bit of it is filled with photographs,both moving and stationery.There’s also a curious basin like thing inside it…a pensieve.There are 12 journals in there and several books which include Hogwarts,a history , Secrets of mind magics, Seers’ mentality to name a few.Also a beautiful sapphire bracelet and golden necklace with opals embedded in it rest there proudly.She packed all that was there in a bag.

 She quickly closed the closet behind the wall and starts dressing up little Mimi.

“My little darling,we will meet your godparents and your surrogate uncles and aunts soon.I hope they won’t be too upset with me.It must have been a rather  difficult time for them after all.”

Though Helen was a picture of perfect serenity on the outside,she was feeling anything but on the inside.She was very apprehensive about moving back into the wizarding world that she had left behind a couple of years ago.She was a liberal pureblood and became a healer.What people didn’t know was she was also a seer.Born into the family of Diggorys who were the direct descendants of Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff,she had gained the long lost ability of looking into the future.This had led Helen to make a very crucial decision.A decision that could affect the entire future of the wizards and witches of the world.Today she was taking the first step to implement that decision.

Helen took a deep a deep breath and with a flick of her wand packed everything important in a bag.Undetectable extendable charms are a blessing thankfully. She strapped little Mimi to herself and took her bag and set out of her house.Looking at what had been home to her since last 2 years she sighed and said her final goodbye.

“I love you Marc.I will see you soon.Our little girl will be in the safest and the most loving hands.”

Helen silently prayed to whatever entity was out there and started the first part of her journey.She went to a nearby alleyway and stuck out her wand.A large three-decker bus came to stop abruptly in front of her.Helen had her hood up so as not to be recognized.A straggly teenager got down the bus and started reading off a piece of paper:

“Good morning passenger.Welcome to the knight-bus,which will provide you transportation to anywhere in England. My name is Pete Davids,your conductor and your driver is Ernie.State your place of visit and off we will go.”

He looks up expectantly at Helen.

“Diagon alley.I would like to buy a ticket to the Diagon alley.” Helen said masking her real voice using a voice modulation charm.

“12 sickles for the ride,5 more if you want a hot chocolate.” Pete says.

“Thank you. Here you go she says handing him 12 sickles.”

Helen finds a comfortable seat in the bus and braces herself,holding Mimi close.

“Off you go,Ernie.”

They soon reach Diagon alley and Helen gets down hugging little Mimi close.Taking a deep breath,she makes her way through the alley towards Gringotts.The familiar board on the snowy white building  of Gringotts read:

 

__Enter, stranger, but take heed_ _ ____  
__Of what awaits the sin of greed_ _ ____  
__For those who take, but do not earn,_ _ ____  
__Must pay most dearly in their turn._ _ ____  
__So if you seek beneath our floors_ _ ____  
__A treasure that was never yours,_ _ ____  
__Thief, you have been warned, beware_ _ __  
_ _ __Of finding more than treasure there._ _

 

Helen went inside and to a goblin sitting there.

“My greetings Teller,sir.May your coffers be forever full and your sword be always sharp.” The teller goblin looked up almost surprised that a wizard is giving them respect.

“Greetings Madam.How may I help you?” He said

“I wish for a meeting with Goblin Ripclaw.I know this is not ideal as I don’t have prior appointment,but it is prudent that I meet him as soon as possible.” Helen says firmly and earnestly.The teller looks at her contemplatively as if gauging her importance and the finally speaks up.

“Through the door way please.I will be speaking to Goblin Ripclaw to see if he can meet you.Though I must inform he may be otherwise occupied at the moment and you may have to wait.”

Helen smiled gratefully and said “Thank you.I will wait.”

Helen sat down and shifted Hermione into a more comfortable position.

Helen sat there patiently cradling little Mimi, pondering about the curious workings of nature.When she was a little girl,she had started having her visions,always mistaking them for dreams or nightmares.She had always been a curious person.Most of her curiosity was channeled through her thirst of books.That did not mean that she was any less mischievous than her older twin brother Amos.They both had been thick as thieves before Hogwarts.Their sweet little sister Annalise looked up to both of them as they led her around the house to various shenanigans.She smiled wistfully thinking of what life would have been had the present circumstances been different. She knew that she would not live long enough to experience Hermione’s childhood.She had decided long ago that all that was to come would do far more damage to not only her daughter but the entire mankind if the natural course of action is not shifted.To shift the natural course,a gift only given to one blessed mortal at a given time,the said blessed one would have to sacrifice something that would be proportional to the magnitude of what they want to save.Helena Diggory had discovered her name in the Ravenclaw’s personal journal that was gifted to her at her twelfth birthday by her mother.At first she thought nothing of it.But,then events started to occur,events which were already seen by her in her dreams years ago.That was when she started to keep a dream journal.There were so many possibilities.It astounded her and scared her to her core.She was a seer and the Blessed one.

Helen was lost in her thoughts.She had missed her Family.Her parents had been murdered just a couple of year before her disappearance.She had seen it but was too late to save them.Amos had been in depression.Jean,who was due with Cedric at the time had gone to labour early.She was the first one to hold Baby Cedric,his godmother.He became the ray of hope for everyone and was a delightful little baby.She ideally wondered how big he would be now.She would see them soon enough.Then,there were also the marauders.They were her sister’s group of friends.Before she could reminisce further a sharp sound of clearing one’s throat brought her out of her reverie.

Helen stood up and pulled her hood down.

“Greetings Teller Ripclaw.May your coffers be forever full and your sword be forever sharp.”

Helen said smiling at the goblin. Ripclaw was the goblin assigned to the Ravenclaw Vaults.He was also the one who was the manager of her personal vaults.He was the one who dealt with her whenever she came to Gringotts. Ripclaw was first shocked to see Helena Diggory,standing there in front of him with a child.He quickly got over it and replied.

“Helena Diggory,May your intentions be always as pure and your enemies always meet their fall.”

The goblins rarely gave such high words of greetings to anyone outside of the Goblin Nation.Helena was recipient of this greeting as she was a Friend of the nation.Since her childhood,Helena had always had a vision for the equality of all creatures magical or mundane.She was a healer,but she also had  seat in the Wizengamot as she is the heiress of the Most Ancient and Noble houses of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Amos was the Lord of Ancient and Nobel house of Diggory House. Annalise was the Lady of the Ancient and Nobel House of Fawley,their mother’s house.Helen hadn’t be able to claim her seat as the Lady of the houses due to her kidnapping.

“Ripclaw,I apologize for causing you any inconvenience.I am afraid ,time is running out.There is a lot you need to know as does the Goblin Nation.”

Ripclaw looked at her shrewdly for a few moments and then replied.

“Helena you earned the status of the friend of the Nation.You can always count on the Goblin Nations’s support on whatever you endeavor to do as long as your intentions are pure.”

Helen smiled and looked at the goblin fondly. Ripclaw had always treated her as an younger kid sister of sorts.Such show of friendship between wizards/witches and goblins was rather rare or practically non-existent.

“I need an appointment with the Goblin Nations High council.It is imperative for this meeting to remain confidential and limited to only a few of those who have the highest level of clearance.There is a reason I am insisting on this.The things that I have to reveal are of utmost importance for the future of the magical world and to some extent the mundane world as well. ”

“You do realize that The Goblin high council has never had a meeting with the wizards or witches ever since the founder’s time.They may even refuse your request.”

“I know.That is why I am approaching you. Ripclaw,I was kidnapped.I was coming to you that weekend to claim my inheritance.I was kidnapped from my home by several death eaters.A few of my friends risked their lives to help me run away as I was with my Hermione then.They had killed my husband.I was not in a position to come back to the magical world and risk my new born daughter’s life.The death eaters like the rest of the world are under the impression that I am dead. ” Helen said all this anguish filling her entire being.

“Then why did you come out of hiding at all?” Ripclaw asked.

“There are somethings that need to be done.A new path has to be set for the magic to survive.If the current tide of things does not change,magic is doomed and so is our world.The wizard who fancies himself Lord Voldemort has gone too far.His crimes may be the end of us all.There are two preliminary paths.I can choose to remain in hiding and safe while our world will face Voldemort’s height of crimes.Then a brief reprieve will come,the calm before the storm.The storm will come .he will rise again and destroy everything.A protector would rise but would loose everything while saving the world.Then there is the second path.I am choosing the second path.For that, I need the Goblin nation’s help.You know Ripclaw,what I say is true.I have Rowena’s gift of premonition.What you do not know is ,I am also the blessed one.The one with the ability to change the entire course of time and events and make a different future.”

Ripclaw was looking at Helen with something akin to compassion.

“I will arrange for the meeting to take place.I will convince them as best as I can.But,you may need to give an oath of your purest intentions.” Ripclaw warned.

Helen put Hermione in the nearby sofa and raised her wand.

“May I have your permission to take the oath?” She asked.

He nodded his assent.

“I,Helena Emilia Granger nee Diggory do solemnly swear on my ability as a witch and my life,that whatever I spoke to Goblin Teller Ripclaw Today is nothing but the absolute truth.I also swear I will do whatever possible in my capacity to protect magic from the path of destruction even when it will result in my demise.As I swear,so mote it be.”

A bright light flashed in the room confirming Helena’s oath.

“Very well.When do you want to meet the council? I will need at least two days for the preparation.”

“I will be here in two days.”Helen said picking up Hermione.

“Do you need anything else?”

“Yes.First,I need about 500 galleons,100 sickles and 50 knuts.Second,I need the portkey to the Marauder’s Island.Also I need you to contact a list of people.”

“You may be a mother but you are still a brat.Don’t idolize your your mother’s mischief little one.”  Ripclaw said giving Hermione a fond look.

“Would you like to hold her Uncle Ripclaw?”Helen said with her wide doe eyes sparkling with mischief,as she passed little Mimi to Ripclaw.

“I prefer her to you.” Ripclaw said holding Little Hermione as she happily snuggled in his arms.

A few moments later Helen was standing in the place of her dreams with Little Hermione in her hands.All there was to do was wait.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************


End file.
